Snow and Tumblr
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: It was snowing! Marco wants to go outside! But, Jean says it's to cold and holes himself up in his room. Marco finally drags him out what's going to happen in the snow? ((Its good I swear! I'm just not good at writing summaries! Jean/Marco and Levi/Eren))


**A:N/ Hey guuuys! Sorry i was gone for a while! I was moving so i couldnt really update, there was no wi-fi, and we didnt know where to put out laptop (its not wireless cry) but heres JeanMarco! I came up with the idea while i was snowed in... Oh! and about my other stories ill update soon just have some writers block!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Or anything mentioned. I only own this plot!**

_**~STORY START~**_

"Come on Jean! You've been in there the whole day! Let's go outside!" Marco yelled, opening the door to Jean's room. Jean was sitting in front of his computer screen, a blanket over him. "No Marco. It's to cold." Jean complained looking back at the screen. Marco sighed while turning on the lights. "I swear Jean. For once, can you get off Tumblr and socialize with people?" he said. The brown haired teen hissed at the sudden light. "Marcoooooo. It's to coooooold." he whined, pulling the blanket over himself to shield himself from the light. "Jean. I swear are you going to start singing 'Sweater Weather'?" Marco said walking over to Jean and turned off the computer screen. "NOOOOO. MY TUMBLR!" Jean screamed, "YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU!" he cried. "Jean. Let's go outside and build a snowman." Marco chuckled. Jean sighed. "Do I have to?" "Yes Jean. You have to." Marco said. "Fineeeee. But I won't like it." Jean grumbled.

"MARCOOO. I WANT TO GO BACK INSIDE." Jean yelled. "Jean, we've only been outside for 3 minutes. How do you want to go inside?" Marco questioned. "Cause, Tumblr." Jean mumbled. Marco sighed but smiled. "Come on you big baby, let's build a snowman." "Marco, I don't think you understand this situation. What if Jaeger idiot sees me? I will be humilated!" he groaned. "Don't worry he's at Levi's house right now." Marco resurred him. "Ugh fine, let's go build a stupid snowman." Jean finally gave up.

Jean's hands felt like they were going to fall off at any minute. Evertime he exhaled he could see his breath. "Marco is it possible for someones fingers to fall off?" Jean asked shivering. "Hmm... I think Armin told me once that it was possible. I'm not really sure why?" Marco said, looking up from a half done snowman. "Just wondering..." Jean said, not wanting to worry his boyfriend about his freezing hands. "Hey Jean, can you get me a bit more snow?" Marco asked. "Huh? Oh sure!" Jean said leaning down to grab a handfull of snow. Something cold and wet hit him in the head "What the hell? Marco!" Jean yelled turning around to confront his boyfriend. Marco was giggling but tried to act innocent. "What?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face. "Did you just hit me with a snowball?" Jean asked. "Maaaaybe? Depends on what you're going to do." Marco laughed, throwing another snowball. The frozen water hit Jean straight in the face. "This declares war Marco!" Jean yelled, picking up snow and forming it into a ball. He threw at the raven haired male. Which missed by a mile. "Ha! Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Marco laughed, sticking his tounge out. "Why you little-!" Jean couldn't finish his sentence because a new snow ball hit him in the face. He brushed the snow away before ducking behind a tree. A wave of snow was hitting the tree. "Come out you coward!" Marco laughed. "Never thought I would say this but, I need back-up!" Jean thouht, taking his phone out to call someone... or two certain people...

"Hey Marco!" a voice greeted. "Oh, hey Eren! Levi!" Marco smiled. "Where's the horse?" Eren questioned, "He called saying something about 'back-up'? What ever the hell that means." Jean came out of his hiding spot. "We're having a snowball fight and I thought you guys might want to join." he said. Levi sighed. "You are such children." he said. "Come on Levi! It might be fun!" Eren said, trying to convince his boyfriend. Agian, Levi sighed. "Fine. I'll join your stupid snowball fight." he said. "Yes!" Eren cheered. "Eren, you'll be on my team. Levi you can go with Marco." Jean said pointing at Eren. "Ugh. Fine." Eren said walking towards Jean. "I guess I got you kid." Levi said, walking to Marco's side. "I won't disappoint you sir!" Marco saluted.

"You guys suck!" Levi said, throwing another snowball at Eren's face. "Hey! It's not my fault you have a good aim!" Eren countered. "Levi's right! You guys are horrible! Especially you Jean!" Marco snickered. "Haha! Your boyfriend just insulted you!" Eren laughed. "Shut up Eren. You're so annoying." Levi said. Jean snickered. "Ha! Your boyfriend insulted you!" Marco hit Jean in the face with a big snowball, he fell to the ground. "I surrender!" Jean yelled waving his arms around. "Loser! I will not give up!" Eren said, determined. Right after he said that Levi hit him in the face. "Ok. I'm done." Eren said, putting his hands in the air. "Pfft. You guys can come inside for hot chocolate." Marco said, walking towards his and Jean's home. "Thanks but I'll take tea instead." Levi said, following Marco. "I'll take coco! Thanks Marco!" Eren said, running after the two males. Jean sighed. "I'm always left behind." he mumbled. "Come on Jean! I know how much you love hot coco!" Marco called. "Ah Marco. Always looking after me." Jean thought smiling. "Are you coming or not?" Marco asked. "Oh um yeah!" Jean said, running after his boyfriend.

Jean had his hands wrapped around a warm cup. He took a sip from it. "Hah, Marco you make the best coco..." he said. "Nah, not really..." Marco said, smiling while looking away. "Not really!? This is the best!" Eren said. "I have to agree with the idiots. This tea is really good." Levi agreed. "Nah, you guys are just saying that..." Marco said, blushing. "No! We swear it's the best!" they all said, well, just Jean and Eren, Levi just nodded_. 'Holding On' _by _Scary Kids Scaring Kids_ came on. Levi pulled his phone out and frowned. "Hey brat we gotta go. Hanji set something on fire." he said. "Man. Agian? Well, bye Marco! Horseface." Eren said. "Oi! Don't call me that!" but Eren couldn't hear him, he had already walked out the door. "Well this day was entertaining." Marco laughed lightly, from his spot on the counter. "Guess it was to you. I just got hit in the face with snowballs." Jean sighed, setting his cup down on a table and walked towards Marco. "But you had fun. Didn't you?" Marco asked, wrapping his legs around Jean's waist. Jean put his arms around Marco and put their foreheads together. "Guess I did, didn't I?" he said, chuckling lightly. "But what was your favorite part of today?" Marco asked, pulling Jean closer. "My favorite part would be... Now." he said before pulling Marco into a deep, passsionate kiss. Marco pulled back, "Better then Tumblr?" "Better then Tumblr."

**A:N/ Ahh Tumblr... But ignore the Sweater Weather thing i was listening to it while writing this and i was watching Marley and Me and the same time.. I am a horrible multi tasker. Anyone who knows me will say that. my ADHD is horrible so cause of that this one-shot took foreveeerrrr. and sorry about not updating later main reasons why i dont update.**

**1.)My sister hogs the laptop (i really need my own..)**

**2.) Wi-Fi's down**

**3.) Somethings wrong with my laptop**

**4.) Im being a lazy butt and not writing**

**5.) HOMEWORKKKK SUCCCCCCKSSS**

**this has nothing to do with anything but is anyone going to Animazement in North Carolina? Im going as ChaoticMonki! (The YouTuber) if youre going write a review and tell me what your going as so i can meet you and say hi! well thats it! Aki out! Bye! Remember to review! it motivates me!**

**~Aki~**


End file.
